


Can I kiss you?

by childofbarisi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Idk I got bored, Mention of Hank Anderson, random writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: After a brief hostage situation, Connor tries his best to calm you down.





	Can I kiss you?

With a gun aimed at you, you were sure this was the end. The deviant Android watched you and you could tell he was determined to kill you. You had no way to call anyone for help and prayed that the cryptic text she had sent your partner, Hank, would save you. As you stood there and looked at the Android, you let out a sigh. 

“I won’t tell anyone if you go. Leave the city. I’ll say you escaped and I don’t know where you went.” You simply said. The Android shook their head. 

“No! You heard me! Talking about Jericho. All you cops are the same. Wanting to decommission us.” The android cocked the gun and you said a silent prayer. You closed your eyes and then heard a loud bang. After a few moments, you slowly opened your eyes and saw the Android had fallen to the ground. 

“(Y/N), are you alright?” You heard Connor’s voice call. You looked at him and instantly burst into tears. Connor rushed over to you we you collapsed to the floor. 

“I-i thought I was dead. Holy shit…” You managed to choke out. A few other officers had came in, soon Hank followed behind them. 

“Connor, take her home.” Hank had ordered the Android. You shook your head and slowly began to stand. 

“I’m fine, Lieutenant. I’ll just meet you guys at the station.” You quickly wiped your tears from your eyes and began to walk past him. 

“You’re going home. That’s an order.” Hank barked out. You rolled your eyes and mumbled before heading to your car. As you opened the door, you slammed the door shut and sat there for a moment before you heard a knock on the window of your Car and noticed it was Connor. 

“What?” You said sourly. The male watched you and frowned some. 

“I was wondering if I could help assist you on your way home.” Connor responded. You shook your head with a sigh. 

“Was that an order from Hank?” When Connor didn’t respond, you nodded slowly and motioned for the passenger's seat. “Get in before I change my mind.” You said as Connor obeyed. 

The entire drive home was quiet. Neither you nor Connor talked until you pulled up to your apartment building. Connor had mumbled something to himself before following you. As you entered your apartment, Connor looked around the small area. 

“You don’t live with anyone? No pets?” Connor was very observant as you went to the bedroom to change into some sweatpants and a tank top. You walked to the kitchen to take some leftovers out and threw them in the microwave. 

“Just me. Been that way I was eighteen.” You shrugged as you turned to look at Connor. He processed the information with a frown. 

“How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” Connor asked. You shook your head as you let out a sigh. 

“Thank you, Connor. For saving my life. I really thought I was a goner.” You looked up at him. A smile moved over his lips as he took a step towards you. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“W-what?”

“Can I kiss you?” Connor repeated himself. You looked at him in disbelief. 

“Do you even understand what a kiss is, Connor?” You asked the Android. Sure, he has gathered enough information on kissing, but he was unsure of it still. 

“Not to the fullest extent but I feel like you are in need of one.” Connor said as he took a few steps toward you. Your cheeks turned pink as he placed his one hand against your face and leaned down. His lips connected to yours in a slow kiss. You were enjoying it before he pulled away. 

“Gotta say Connor, that was a pretty damn good kiss for someone that doesn’t know how to kiss.” You teases as the microwave went off. You pulled the food out from it as you made your way to the living room to watch some TV.


End file.
